Uma premonição em sangue e morte
by Uriel-sama
Summary: One shot que escrevi como presente de avinersário para um grande amigo! "Manchas de sangue pingavam manchando o alvo mármore..." Para saber mais leiam! xD


Inuyasha não me pertencem, todos os direitos são reservados a Rumiko Takahashi.

Essa história é fictícia, sem fins lucrativos e baseada em "Inuyasha".

Eu escrevi como presente para um grande amigo no aniversário dele ano passado, ela ficou muito tempo guardada no notebook e agora eu resolvi postá-la. Bem quando eu tive a ideia de escrevê-la foi durante uma aula muito chata na faculdade :D, a história simplesmente veio na minha mente quando eu pensei no que daria de aniversário para esse amigo. E devo dizer que depois de pronta a história ficou a cara dele...

Aproveitem a leitura!

Legendas:

- Fala de um personagem

" " pensamento de um personagem

(n/a...) notas da autora

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Manchas de sangue pingavam manchando o alvo mármore. Ele olhava a faca em suas mãos como se nunca tivesse visto algo mais belo. Belo e tentador. Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Abaixando-se, aproximou-se de um corpo já sem vida de uma mulher. Ela estava no chão, pois tentara fugir. Fora em vão. A alça da camisola dela caía por um dos braços e os cabelos castanhos estavam espalhados e misturados à poça de sangue. Um corte perfeito, feito por mãos profissionais, rasgara a jugular e a carótida, mas já não jorrava mais sangue. Embora morta, seu rosto estava perfeito, apenas um pouco sujo de sangue. Era como se dormisse os lábios ainda estavam rosados e em seu corpo ainda havia calor.

Ele apenas a observava com olhos frios e dourados. O sangue manchava todo o lugar e as roupas dele. Aquilo não o incomodava. O aroma acre do sangue era atrativo demais para ele e as roupas... Bem, o sobretudo negro cobriria. Em silêncio e enquanto o sangue ainda gotejava lentamente da lâmina da faca, ele se lembrou de como tudo ocorrera.

A porta da frente estava trancada, contudo, aquilo não fora um empecilho. Fora fácil arrombara e entrar. Subira as escadas lentamente enquanto assobiava sua música favorita. "Requiem For a Dreamer". Ela acordaria. Isso tornaria as coisas melhores. Ele apreciava mais quando as suas presas estavam conscientes enquanto as matava. Quando abriu a porta do quarto a viu entre os lençóis, encolhida. Ela tremia de medo e o observava com grandes olhos castanhos. Ele bebia o terror daqueles olhos de chocolate. Levantando-se, ela tentou correr para a varanda já que aquele belo, mas aterrador, homem de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados bloqueava a porta. Foi em vão. Ele a alcançou e cobriu a boca daquela apavorada mulher com a mão. Depois, com um sorriso pegou a faca. Com um golpe perfeito cortou a garganta dela, desfrutando de cada momento. O sangue jorrou e sujou tudo espalhando aquele aroma de ferro pelo quarto. Ele a deitou no chão. Era preciso ter algum respeito pelos mortos. Ficou observando o sangue pingar enquanto um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

Rin acordou assustada com o pesadelo que tivera. Ela se sentou na cama apertando fortemente o lençol contra seu corpo. Fora apenas um sonho. Ela repetia mentalmente tentando convencer a si mesma que estava tudo bem. A escuridão silenciosa de seu quarto era quase tranqüilizadora.

Ela estava quase se convencendo que estava tudo bem quando ouviu passos se aproximando, aquela melodia de seus sonhos cada vez mais próxima. Rin estava apavorada e olhando fixamente para a porta.

"É sua imaginação. Nada mais. Acalme-se." – pensou.

E para contradizê-la, mostrar que tudo era real, a maçaneta da porta girou.

Fim

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Yo!

Sei que é um estilo bem diferente das minhas outras histórias aqui... Mas depois que essa fic ficou pronta eu achei que não deveria mudar nada da história dela. Confesso que depois de relê-la hoje para postar eu fiquei com vontade de mudar algumas coisas, mas essa história é muito especial, pois como eu já disse é um presente que fiz para um grande amigo.

Então se alguma coisa parecer estranha ou incompleta me desculpem...

Gosto bastante dessa fic, pois simplesmente ela me veio a cabeça e eu escrevi no papel sem pensar se ficaria coerente, mas depois de pronta eu achei que ficou boa.

Então eu espero que tenham gostado da história!

Mandem reviews com a opinião de vocês! Ela é muito importante para mim!

E como eu prometi em "High School aventuras no colegial" aqui está a one shot e já postei os dois capítulos de continuação de "High School"!

Beijos a todos e até a próxima!

P.S.: Tenho mais algumas histórias guardadas vocês querem que eu as poste?


End file.
